


Defiantly my type

by chxronica



Series: College/University AU [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Betty goes over to Veronica's after The Incident™.





	

Two weeks after what Veronica deemed the incident she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She thought that it was her mom asking her to take a break from studying and go hang out with her friends… she was wrong it was Betty.

 

“Hey can we talk?” Betty asks giving her a small smile.

 

“You’re already here,” Veronica answers stepping to the side letting Betty walk into her room. 

 

“What do you want?” Veronica asks crossing her arms.

 

“I’ve been thinking about some things after the thing in the bar and how everything felt perfect then and nothing with Archie has been able to compare to that,” Betty begins to explain choosing to stand up from her spot on the bed and pace. “And since then I’ve realised some things that I never thought of before,” she continues.

 

“Like?” Veronica prompts Betty even though she knows what she’s about to say.

 

“I think I might not like boys  _ like that _ ,” Betty says answering her question. “And I might like girl  _ like that _ and it might be one girl in particular,” Betty finishes moving closer towards Veronica.

 

“And who might that girl be?” Veronica says to Betty who is standing a lot closer than she was originally. 

 

“That girl might be you,” Betty says just above a whisper.

 

“Yeah…”Veronica breathes out.

 

“Yeah,” Betty says kissing her hard.

 

Veronica moves them towards the bed pushing Betty onto her back. She makes her move to pull off Betty’s shirt and helping Betty with hers.

 

She moves to take off Betty’s pant but stops when she see more feels Betty shake her head no. Veronica stands up and goes to grab both of their shirts off of her floor handing Betty her shirt and putting on her own. 

 

“You aren’t made right?” Betty asks in a small voice.

 

“Why would I be mad? You’re just coming to terms with yourself and we’ll move at whatever pace you’re comfortable with, okay?” Veronica says sitting down next to Betty on the bed.

 

“You’re really okay with going slow?” Betty asks with doubt in her voice. 

  
“Of course I am. Now how about we get some food from Pop’s change into pajamas and watch shitty movies,” Veronica says grabbing her phone to order the food.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you want to chat about Riverdale or anything my tumblr is @chxronica


End file.
